


Mine

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [24]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Muriel marks you because he's a jealous boy, NSFW, Other, Saucy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Some kinda NSFW content ahead!





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Some kinda NSFW content ahead!

Muriel was in a sour mood. You both had ventured out to the market earlier, and while that alone would be reason to dampen his mood, it wasn’t that this time. Someone had flirted with you, and you could tell it was getting to him. He didn’t even have the patience to whittle- so instead he just sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the ground.

 

You hated when Muriel got like this. When Muriel was in a bad mood, he’d recede into himself, rather than try and discuss his problems. You figured it was just habit after being alone for so long. After an hour or so of the silence, you decided this needed to be discussed. You sat beside him, turning to face him.

 

“Alright-” you started, taking his hands in yours. “Talk to me.” Muriel met your gaze, knitting his brows. You sighed. “Okay, I know what made you angry, but I still want you to talk about it... Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

 

Muriel sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I… I don’t like when other people talk to you that way…” He spoke softly. “It makes me feel like… Hm… Since you’re mine, they shouldn’t be able to just do that, right?” Muriel thought about his choice of words, then glanced at you again. “N...Not to say that you’re my property… Not mine in that sense, but-” 

 

“I know what you mean, don’t worry.” You squeezed Muriel’s hand, smiling at him. “It’s normal to feel protective over your partner. I’d rather you be that way, honestly.” You reassured. 

 

Muriel sighed, slowly moving his hands out from under yours, wrapping his arms around your waist before pulling you up to straddle his lap. As you gripped Muriel’s shoulder’s for balance, he gently rested his hands on your hips as he kneaded into them. “I wish there was a way to just… Mark you.” It took him a second to realize, in a way, there was. The kneading into your hips stopped as his mind raced. You chuckled.

 

“I wouldn’t mind that…” Your tone was suggestive, as you slowly trailed your hands down Muriel’s firm biceps. Muriel’s face settled with a deep blush as he glanced away. 

 

“I… Suppose I could, couldn’t I…?” Muriel mumbled. “But, I… Would you really… Want that?” Muriel asked. You smiled, gently putting a hand under Muriel’s chin, bringing your face close to his to press a tender kiss against his lips.

 

“I’d like very few things more right now, Muriel.” You reassured. Muriel’s grip on your hips tightened a fraction, but he didn’t quite move yet. You rolled your hips to hopefully encourage him, causing a low grunt to escape Muriel’s throat, as he leaned forward, pressing his face against your neck. You tilted your head the opposite way, moving any hair that could get in his way.

 

You felt a puff of breath against your neck before feeling Muriel’s soft tongue brush against it. You threaded your hand through Muriel’s hair as he pressed a delicate kiss against your sensitive neck, though he was hesitating. “It’s okay, Muri.” You reassured, gently petting his hair. “Go ahead, love. Leave a mark.” 

 

With a soft sigh out his nose, Muriel’s mouth latched onto your neck, softly sucking a mark into your skin. You let out a soft noise, closing your hand in Muriel’s hair, though being careful not to pull. “Yes, that’s good...” You cooed. 

 

It was over all too soon as Muriel pulled his lips away. He leaned back a bit to see the mark he left. He gently brought a hand up to rub it as his eyes met yours. “It doesn’t hurt, right..?” He asked. You shook your head.

 

“No, no. It feels good if anything, while you’re doing it at least.” Muriel blushed at that, the hand still on your hip traveling up a bit higher under your shirt.

 

“Then… Would you like me to… Keep going?” Muriel asked. You couldn’t hide your grin even if you wanted to.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” You said. “ _ Please _ .” Muriel gave a little nod.

 

“If that’s what you really want, then…” Muriel pushed your shirt up farther. “I’ll keep going.” A little smile tugged at Muriel’s lips. You lifted your arms and Muriel swiftly removed your top, eager to put his hands on you again. His large hands slowly stroked down from your shoulders to your chest, gently caressing your bare skin. You hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Muriel’s lips, before tilting your head to the side, baring the other side of your neck to Muriel. Muriel leaned forward, sucking another mark into your neck. 

 

“Mm… You can do it a bit harder.” You meant it more as a suggestion than a statement. Muriel hesitated, but he did suck into your neck a bit harder, before pulling back briefly. Then, he moved to your shoulder, and ever so gently let his teeth scrape against your skin. 

 

Your breath caught in your throat for a brief moment. Muriel had never used his teeth on you before, so this was a new sensation, though definitely a welcome one. Muriel slowly put more pressure, and a small sound escaped your lips. You rolled your hips forward, baring yourself down onto Muriel’s lap. Muriel let out a grunt of surprise, biting into you a bit harder, before quickly changing gears, putting his hands on your hips to lift you up, before setting you on your back, pressing you into the bed. “... You were… distracting me.” Muriel blushed. You laughed a little at that. Muriel’s incredibly sensitive,  _ especially _ there.

 

Muriel’s focus returned to your partially exposed body. Muriel leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to your collarbone before gently sucking another mark there. He worked his way down, carefully kissing down to your chest. One hand gently landed on one side, while his mouth was on the other, tracing his tongue down to your nipple. Your hips rolled, now against Muriel’s leg, which was apparently less distracting, considering he didn’t stop. 

 

Muriel took the fleshy nub into his mouth, his tongue slowly tracing around it. Your hands found themselves in Muriel’s hair, combing through it. “Mm… Good boy.” You praised. Muriel let out a little hum, caressing the unoccupied side of your chest with one hand, and the other slowly running down your side, stopping on your hip.

 

Muriel moved up a bit, leaving another mark, this time on your chest. He pulled back to observe it, gently stroking his thumb over the now discolored skin. It was definitely the biggest mark, and wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Muriel gave a satisfied smile. “Mm… That should suffice.” Muriel said, moving off of you. You let out a disappointed groan, sitting up. Before you could protest further, Muriel pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I have to make dinner. That’s why we went to the market, remember?” You sighed, and crossed your arms, pouting. A small smirk appeared on Muriel’s lips, before he got up to start dinner. Fine. You’d let him make dinner. But you probably wouldn’t let him sleep much that night.


End file.
